sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Luper the Dragonfly
"There's no such thing as useless things!" -Luper Basic Information Name: Luper of the Grinbalt Hive (Luper Grinbalt) Species: Dragonfly Ability Type: Flying Age: 17 Gender: Male Exoskeleton Color: Black with purple splotches (Yellow Muzzle) Wing Color: Clear w/ yellow tips Eye Color: Yellow Homeland: Windy Valley/Mystic Ruins Height: 11 cm Weight: Unknown, undetectable by scale Friends and Enemies (ask before editing ((your OC must have interacted with Luper))) Friends: Harvest the Golden Jackal (AfterStory), Neutral: Enemies: Every 'Explorer' and every bug catcher ever, Harvest the Golden Jackal (Any RP taking place after/during events of Sonic Unleashed), Graph thingy Agility (Ability to time your steps, and smoothly connect movements) I'll add in the stars later _________8 Speed (Speed) Adding in Stars later on________________8 Strength (Strength) Stars absent (for now)_____________0 Defense (Defense) I don't have the stars ready_______________1 Evasiveness (Dodging) Error 404: Stars not found_____________8 Dexterity (Fancy Evasiveness and Agility?) No Stars________________8 Intelligence (Strategically Planning, Common Sense, Ability to do math, etc.) Magicallyhorrifying is lacking stars________4 Skill (Raw Talent in character's main skill(s) be Determined) Nope, no stars here____________ 3 Total (Total) Stars are not prevalent at this time, thank you.____________40 Likes, Dislikes, and Morality Morality: Lawful Good Likes: Wind, other nature, Flikies Dislikes: Explorers, Pollution, Evil characters Hobbies, Obsessions, and Addictions Hobbies: Cosplay, 'Super Secret Spy Stuff' Obsessions: Luper has no obsessions as of now Addictions: Luper has no addictions as of now Powers Luper has a number of powers that help him throughout his travels. Well, actually, only a few. Luper can shoot various kinds of poison from his mouth and tail, and his tail also includes small stingers on the ends. There's just one issue... Luper can fit in your hand! While this has quite a lot of repercussions (He carries around a tiny megaphone so people of average size can hear him) there are also bonuses as well. Luper's size gives him substantial bonuses on any and all stealth missions, as well as a knack for any precision task involving small tools (lock picking, map marking, trap breaking etc.). Backstory If I could sum up Luper's childhood in one word it would be: Calm. Luper and his hive have traveled all over the Mystic Ruins; but prefer to stay inside Windy Valley. A place where the Bug Catchers are few and far between, the wind is strong, but relaxing, and the weather is nice year-round. Every once-in-the-while Luper will travel around, but unless he's going to see his best (and only outside the hive) friend, Harvest, he stays far away from any city. One of his favorite places to chill at is the lost temple out in the jungle, but recently standards have required him to bring another hive-mate along. He doesn't mind, but the place has become more of a bustling city in-of-itself now that everyone knows about it. The hive is even planning to move over there soon! Hopefully Luper won't lose the wind he loves after their move. Current History After being TRICKED into kidnapping an innocent man, and because of that, basically assisting the world's destruction, Luper decided to separate himself from his traitorus 'friend' (Especially considering he must have been fooled in Roleplay: AfterStory, too). He has now dedicated his life to expelling any and all evil, leaving the peaceful Windy Valley behind to do so. He's become a little wiser from the experience, however, and is a bit better at knowing a lie when he sees one. Personality Luper loves people, and is more than happy to tag along and meet anyone he comes across, unless their morality strays too far from his! Luper has a set of particular moral rules, which he never directly states, that must not be broken no matter the cost! Tiny in stature, but strong in will, whenever Luper has something to say (which is quite a lot of the time) you ARE going to hear him, and you WILL respond. Full of quirky ideas and a quick and creative mind, Luper will keep you entertained (and annoyed) every second you're around him. 30 Questions Thingy 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Luper lives in that kind of family where everyone is everyone's everything (Obviously considering he lives in a HIVE of dragonflies) ((FYI I KNOW Dragonflies DON'T live in hives))). Everyone in the hive gets along quite well. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? His tail and his wings 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? No scars. One word. Exoskeleton 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Luper's not very vain, although he does have a tendency to believe he's more important in every conversation than he actually is. I'm just gonna finish this later 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? There was that one time where 'nature conserving camp thing' almost tore the hive down. There was a huge scare for a couple months. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Vanilla, Yellow, To Be Decided, Lily 9.) Who does your character trust? Everyone! Luper is easy to please 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Discovering the lost temple and subsequently discovering his love for adventure 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Again...this is SONIC.. Dragonfly, duh. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Considering Luper is about as tall as your cell phone, he is NOT tech savvy at ALL. At the MOST he'll send letters 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? "Da F are beds?" -Luper 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? NO. JUST. NO. . 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Early Morning Bird. Up at 6:00am up in here! 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Luper lives in that kind of family where everyone is everyone's everything (Obviously considering he lives in a HIVE of dragonflies) ((FYI I KNOW Dragonflies DON'T live in hives))). Everyone in the hive gets along quite well. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Messy. VERY Messy 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Umm... Stoves would burn the hive down.. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Flight. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? A Globe 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? The Past. It would be cool to see the jungle while it was still inhabited 23.) Is your character superstitious? no 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Small and smooth 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. Chocolate Covered Strawberries, To Be Decided, To Be Decided, Spring, To Be Decided 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Action Adventure 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Mint flowers! 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself.